Of Dwarfs and Mutants
by deano1
Summary: When The Dwarfers Find a Hyperdrive That can go to other universes. They meet the X-Men And embark On Adventures Together.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was another day on the JMC mining ship _Red Dwarf._ The Dwarfers were going around doing Minding their own business. Arnold Judas Rimmer Was Read a book called _How to be a Captain For Idiots._ Kryten was Mopping the Floors. The Cat was dancing on the Dance Machine and Dave Lister was Piloting the Ship Asleep.

But they also Have a new member on _Red Dwarf_ named Snacky The statis booth engineer Robot who the Dwarfers found on a Space Station. During One for their Adventures

Snacky was busy Doing some work in the engine when comes across a a peace of machinery that reads: _Dimentional Hyperdrive_. Snacky then calls the Dwarfers and shows them The Hyperdrive.

''Look what I found'' Said Snacky

"You called me away from my dance time to show me this hunk of Junk! " Said the Cat

"It is a Dimentional Hyperdrive" Explained Kryten. "These were put on ships as part of an exploration Missions to different Dimentions In case the Universe were to explode".

"Can we use it" Said Lister

"Now hold on a Minute I am stand in Senior Junior officer and I say what we Can use and what we can't"" Said Rimmer 'so can I use it"

"Well Mr Rimmer the Hyperdrive Can only Fit in Smaller Ships Like _Starbug_ Or _Blue Midget"_ Said Kryten

So The Dwarfers Instulled The Hyperdrive Into _Starbug_ Left _Red Dwarf_ With Snacky. While their automatic Robots Stayed behind and looked after Ship.

Kryten activates The Hyperdrive and _Starbug_ Is teleported to a Random Universe But the Teleportation was to much for _Starbug_ and the ship ends up crash landing On a Earth Like Planet.

The Dwarfers were alright But _Starbug_ Was a Bit Damaged. Lister Asks Kryten were are they. Kryten Scans the area tells the crew They are On a Planet That He Calls:

Earth-8096

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

'What do you mean by Earth-8096' Asked Lister

"Well Mr Lister when I turned on the Hyperdrive it required a Location point to another Universe. So I justed Added Added 4 random numbers To the concole and the hyperdrive sent us to this Planet." Explained Kryten "There are over a Billion Universes In the multiverse and Each one has a Number Telling where We are."

"So what is this planet we are on' Asked Rimmer

"Like I Said Earth-8096" Explained Kryten "This Earth is diffrent From our own."

So What is the history of this Look alike earth Asked the Cat

Kryten Scans The Planet and Gets a shocked look on his Face. 'Oh My"

'What is it" Asked Snacky

"There seems to by a sort of War Going on between Two species of Humans. One Group of Humans are Normal Like Us. And Another Group of Humans That have powers are called Mutants. '

'Whats a Mutant' Asked Cat

"Well A Mutant Is A Human who Has been efficted By some Kind of Virus witch gives it Powers" Said Kryten

"Never Mind What a Mutant is" Said Rimmer "Look At Starbug Its Damaged"

It was nightime. The Dwarfers start to repair Starbug and discover that the ship has ran out of fuel.

'I think we should Look around the area and Look for some fuel' said Rimmer

Kryten scans The area and finds a Large Mansion about 2 miles away.

Snacky stays behind at Starbug while the rest of the Dwarfers Go to the Manision.

By the time they reach Mansion The see a sign that reads: t

 _Xaviers School for Gifted Youngsters_

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What is this Place?" Asked Lister

'This place Is called the "Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters" " Explained Kryten. "This used to be a School where Mutants were to come and learn to control there Powers. But some months Ago An unknown Explosion Destroyed the Mansion. But recently The X-Men have been rebuild The Place. "

"What's an x-men?" Asked Cat

"The X-Men are Group of Mutants who were chosen by The founder of This School. A Mr Charles Xavier To bring Peace Between Humankind and Mutants. "Explained Kryten.

"So many these X-Men Can help us Fix _Starbug."_ said Rimmer

The Dwarfers approach the mansion Door and Rings the Bell. 5 Minutes later no one came.

"Maybe no ones Home" said the Cat

Kryten then Scans the mansion. "It seems that the X-men Have Gone on one of their missions" Explained Kryten.

Well you could have told us that! shouted Rimmer

"Now Mr Rimmer There's no need to shout Sir. Only Most of the X-men have Left But there is only one Person in the mansion." Said Kryten

"Who" asked Rimmer

"A little Girl That goes by the name of Tildie Soames" explained Kryten.

"What's a Child Doing living with a Group of Mutants" asked Cat

"Well Mrs Tildie at a young Age parents were killed in some accident. She was then Captured by the Mutant Response Division. She was Then placed inside a steel box and was watch over by scientists until she was rescued By the X-Men and has been since Living Here." Said Kryten

"Wait a Minute are you telling Us That A Group of Crime fighting mutants With Powers Rescued a Girl from Some scientists. But keep her here all along while They leave and snd go one missions." asked Lister "Let me tell you something Leaving A child all by themselves is bad parenting!"

"Never Mind About Bad parenting" Said Rimmer "Look we need to get inside and get some Fuel for _Starbug"_.

"How are we going to get in Rimmer The Doors Locked" Asked Lister

Then suddenly The Doors opened. The Dwarfers looked and see a Young Girl around 6-8 years old

"Hello I'm Tildie"

To Be continued


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Greetings Miss Soames I am Arnold Rimmer of The JMC Ship _Red Dwarf_ and we need to search your house for fuel for our ship _Starbug_ " Explained Rimmer.

"What The Smeg are you doing Rimmer. cant you see your confusing this little girl with knowledge she does not know" said Lister "don't listen to him he's just a Smeghead because he's all along" Lister said to Tildie.

"Call me a smeghead again and I will throw your guitar out into deep space." said Rimmer

"Will if you do that Rimmer I will shut off your lightbee and shove it down my throat" said Lister

Lister and Rimmer Began Arguing over who is alive. who is in charge. and who gets to sleep on the top bung. much to the Confusing of Kryten , Cat and a Confused Tildie.

"Tildie what are you doing up at this time of the night?" said a female voice from the house. out came a young woman in her late 10s/early20s

"Kryten I thought you said this Child was the only person left at this house" Asked Lister

"It seems my scanner must be a bit wonky after the crash Mr lister sir. I will give it a quick Reboot" Said Kryten

Kryten Rebooted His systems and did a quick scan of the area.

"ah my apologies Sir it seems that the X-men Are actuality been back here for while." Said Kryten

" Well why didn't they answer the Door in the first place when we rang" Asked Cat

"well it because me and my team were all in our beds asleep until you lot rang our doorbell" explained the Woman

"and you are?" asked Rimmer

"Kitty"

"well nice to meet you Kitty I am Arnold Rimmer of The JMC Ship _Red Dwarf_ and we need to search your house for fuel for our ship _Starbug_ " explained Rimmer

Kitty pushed a button next to her and then suddenly a bolt of electricity from the mansions balcony attacked The Dwarfers. Knocking them unconscious.

To be continued


End file.
